Ein Neuer Anfang
by Linnus
Summary: Geschichte: Was ist wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen anderes erzählt wird, was wäre wenn Kyuubi in ein anderes Gefäß versiegelt worden wäre, z.B. in… Sakura Haruno? Und was würde mit dem blonden Jungen mit den blauen Augen passieren?
1. Ein Neuer Anfang

**Ein Neuer Anfang**

Geschichte: Was ist wenn die Geschichte ein bisschen anderes erzählt wird, was wäre wenn Kyuubi in ein anderes Gefäß versiegelt worden wäre, z.B. in… Sakura Haruno? Und was würde mit dem blonden Jungen mit den blauen Augen passieren?

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Geschichte gehören NightWolf 214 der es mir erlaubt hat die Geschichte in Deutsch zu übersetzen.

Kapitel 1: **Ein Anderer Anfang**

_Twelve years ago a nine tailed fox suddenly appeared. (A/N: Ihr wisst wie es geht)  
Tails lashed out, (bla-bla-bla), Crumbling mountains, (bla-bla-bla), Tsunamis, (bla-bla-bla), Ninja rose up, (bla-bla-bla), defend their villages, (bla-bla)It babbles on and on threw the entrance story.  
Aber das ist es wo sich die Geschichte ändert!_

_(In Sarutobis Stimme) _– Ein Ninja, konfrontiert den Fuchs Dämon mit einem tödlichen Kampf, bekämpft das Monster um das Leben seiner Familie und seiner Freunde zu schützen. Dennoch, schafft der mächtige Shinobi es nicht, den Kyuubi no Kitsune zu töten, in der Verzweiflung verwendete der Yondaime Hokage seine zwei mächtigsten Versiegelungs Jutsus für den bösen Fuchs. Diese Jutsus benötigen beide ein Baby um als Behälter zur Versieglung der Macht von dem Monster zu dienen. Der Yondaime hält seine Hände hoch um gleich mit einer Serie von schnellen Handzeichen die beiden ausgewählten Babys in seine Hände zu beschwören. Er hält sie zärtlich, wissend, dass das sehr wohl sie drei töten könnte. _Nein´,_ dachte der Yondaime, er würde der einzige sein der hier sterben würde. Er schaute sie an, der eine ein Junge und sein Sohn, die andere ein Mädchen, sie könnte genau so gut seine Tochter sein, so nah wie sie ihm war. Er genoss die Gelassenheit in ihren Gesichtern, wissend, dass sie von nun an ein hartes Leben haben würden.

Der Fuchs knurrte und hockte sich hin zur Vorbereitung auf seine Attacke. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Fuchses. (A/N: Schnauze was auch immer), und es sprach in einer kühlen und seltsamen tiefen Stimme mit der Absicht zu töten.

„**So der mächtige ****Yondaime Hokage aus Konohagakure hat Angst alleine zu sterben.", **der Kyuubi lachte leise zu sich selbst, **„Sehr gut dann sollte ich es dir das gewähren indem ich dich und diese kleine Häppchen schnell töte!" **Das Biest brüllt als es quer durch die Luft auf seine Opfer springt, doch nur um mitten in der Luft von einer langen klebrigen Zunge mehrere Hunderte Meter weit weg geschleudert zu werden.

„**Na, na Kyuubi-**_**chan **_**du wirst doch nicht mich vergessen! HA HA!"**, ertönte die Stimme von dem gigantischem Frosch Gamabunta.

Der Yondaime lächelte und sprang vom Kopf des Frosches auf den Boden hinunter, „Danke Bunta, kannst du nun den Fuchs etwas beschäftigen solange ich das benötigte Chakra für die Jutsus sammle?" fragte der Hokage mit einem Lächeln.

„**Kein Problem mein alter Freund."**, sagte Gamabunta während er sein Schwert zog.

Und mit einem Kampfschrei, das wie ein quaken klang, stürmte Gamabunta nach vorn und heftete das Biest an den Boden.

„**Jederzeit nun mein Freund!"**, rief der Frosch während der Fuchs unter seinem Schwert versuchte sich zu befreien.

„**Nimm den Scheiß weg von mir du verdammte, viel zu große, Kröte!" **brüllte das Monster wutentbrannt weil sie am Boden gefangen ist. **„Behandelt man so etwa eine Lady du beschissener Arsch?!"**

„**Sei leise du Dämon"**, sagte Gamabunta, während er dem strampelnden Fuchs einen Schlag aufs Maul gab, **„In diesem Bereich sind Kinder, du großmäulige Toiletten Hure!"  
**Gamabunta gab dem Kyuubi noch einen Schlag aufs Maul.

„**Ich sagte NIMM – DEN – SCHEIß – WEG – VON – MIR VERDAMMT!" **bellte Kyuubi und mit einem Schrei, und mit einer Welle aus rotem Chakra flog das riesige Amphibische Tier Tausende Meter in die Luft.

Kyuubi springt auf ihre Pfoten und richtet ihre 9 Schwänze auf den fallenden Gamabunta.

Je ein Schwanz band sich um die Glieder des Frosches, eines um den Hals, und drei stachen durch den Körper des Frosches, so, dass überall das grüne Blut des Frosches war auch auf seiner blauen Weste, und der letzte Schwanz hielt das Schwert des Frosches fest.

„**Nun las uns schauen was dein kleines Spielzeug so kann, Bunta-kun." **Kyuubi lachte verächtlich als sie mit dem Schwert langsam über Gamabuntas linkes Auge schnitt.  
Blut von der Wunde spritzte überall hin, auf seine Weste die eh schon einiges abbekommen hat, aber auch in sein Auge was ihn vorläufig erblinden lässt.

Kyuubi lachte boshaft, **„Nun las uns dich von deinem nutzlosem Auge befreien! HA HA HA! **Das Biest zog das Schwert zurück in Stellung um zu zustechen.

„**Kyuubi findest du nicht das es genug ist, du Stück ABFALL!" **hörte man den Yondaime Hokage aus dem Wald schreien.

„**So so, du Angsthase du willst dich nun also endlich mir stellen, nicht." **sagte Kyuubi. Sie sah den Frosch ein letztes Mal an bevor sie sagte, **„Du kannst wegtreten." **Und mit einem Schwung von einem ihrer Schwänze flog der Frosch hilflos in einen naheliegenden Berghang, wo er sogleich in einer großen Rauchwolke verschwand.

Danke Bunta, das hast du Toll gemacht´, dachte der Yondaime, „Nun muss ich den Kampf beenden", sagte er laut.

„OK, Sohn jetzt ist deine Zeit zum Glänzen da.", sagte er während er einen Schatten-Doppelgänger erschuf damit er für ihn die Kinder hält.

Eine tiefe bedrohliche Stimme erschütterte die Erde unter Yondaimes Füßen, **„Wo bist du, du Feigling, komm raus so, dass ich dich sehen kann!" **

Mit einem einzigen Sprung sprangen die zwei Yondaime Hokage auf den nächsten Baum, so das Kyuubi sie sehen konnte.

„**Da bist du, du kleiner Schlingl" **sagte Kyuubi mit einem weiten Grinsen. **„So endet es also." **Der Fuchs leckte sich die Lippen.

„Nein Kyuubi, das ist wie du enden wirst!" schrie der Yondaime und begann mit den Handzeichen.

„**Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen!" **brüllte der Kyuubi und stürmte auf den Hokage zu.

Die Säuglinge begannen zu Schreien und zu Weinen als die Erde durch den näherkommenden Dämon bebte.

Der Schatten-Doppelgänger hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, weil der Echte seine Augen geschlossen hatte um sich auf die letzten Fingerzeichen zu konzentrieren.

Kyuubi sprang in die Luft um für den Finalen Schlag auszuholen als der echte Yondaime seine Augen öffnete und das letzte Fingerzeichen vollendete.

„Gib ihn mir!" brüllte der Yondaime. Der Schatten-Doppelgänger tat wie im gesagt und gab ihm seinen Sohn.

Der Yondaime hielt den Jungen über seinem Kopf und schrie, „MIT DER KRAFT VON DEN ALTEN UND MIT DER KRAFT DES GUTEN VERSIEGLE ICH DAS CHAKRA VON DEM NEUN SCHWÄNZIGEM FUCHS, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, IN DIESEN JUNGEN, DESSEN NAME NARUTO UZUMAKI IST!"

Es blitzte und Kyuubis Krallen waren nur ein paar Zentimeter von Narutos Nase entfernt.

„**Du Narr was zum Teufel denkst du dir! Das wird dein Ende sein du Dummkopf!"** schrie Kyuubi.

„DAS KANN SEIN ABER DEIN TERROR WIRD MIT MIR ENDEN!" Brüllte der Yondaime, und mit diesen Worten brach eine weiße Energie aus dem Siegel, das auf dem Bauch des Babys ist, und schleudert den Fuchs rückwärts auf den Boden.

Ein roter Nebel umgab den Kyuubi kurz bevor es sich in eine Art Seil aus Chakra verwandelte und es auf den kleinen Naruto zu schoss und so auch die letzten Kräfte vom Kyuubi versiegelt wurden.

Der verkrüppelte Kiyuubi lag auf dem Boden, fähig sich noch zu bewegen sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, **„ Du warst immer schon ein sorgloser Narr." **Sie nahm ein paar Atemzüge, um ihre Stärke zu regenerieren, aber als sie bemerkte, dass es Sinnlos war ergab sie sich, nicht ohne zu sagen, mit einer Stimme die selbst für Yondaime zu leise war, **„ Und das ist der Grund warum ich dich immer noch liebe." **Mit diesen Worten brach der mächtige Kyuubi no Kitsune zusammen.

„ Mach mich stolz mein Junge, deine Mutter Kushina wird nun auf dich aufpassen." Sagte der Yondaime. Genau dann erschien ein alter Eremit, auch bekannt als Perverser mit langem weißen Haar und einem Pferdeschwanz.

„Hay Minato wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Jiraiya.

„Nicht zu gut, hier nimm meinen Sohn", und er gab seinem Sensei seinen Sohn.

„Versprich mir, dass du ihn zurück zu meiner Frau bringst."  
Selbst Jiraiyas alte Augen konnten sehen wie erschöpft sein Student war, er wusste, dass das sein Ende sein würde.

„Eine Sache muss ich noch tun bevor ich mich ausrasten kann", sagte Minato während er das zweite Baby von seinem Schatten-Doppelgänger nahm, woraufhin dieser verschwand.

Er bemerkte, dass das Baby Pinkes Haar hatte und hoffte das er nicht falsch mit ihr lag.

„Hay Sensei", sagte Minato, „Nimm dieses hier zu Sarutobis Büro wenn das hier vorbei ist, Ich habe erfahren, dass ihre Eltern nicht mehr leben. Sie ist ausgewählt das aktuelle Gefäß für Kyuubi zu sein.

Jiraiya nickte nur, wissend was das für das Baby bedeuten wird.

„OK dann, werde Ich dich auf der anderen Seite früher oder später wiedersehen.", sagte Minako mit einem Grinsen.

„Wirklich, nichts gegen dich aber ich hoffe es ist später als früher.", sagte Jiraiya mit einem Blick der Leb wohl meinte.

Minato nickte und begann mit den Handzeichen für sein kamikaze style jutsu.

Als er fertig war fragte er Jiraiya nach dem Mädchen.  
Das war der Moment für den er trainiert hatte, der Moment wenn er endlich die Welt von seiner früheren Liebhaberin befreien würde.

Minato hielt das Kind über seinem Kopf und schrie zum Himmel, „IM NAMEN DER ALTEN, IM NAMEN VON MEINEN VORFAHREN, IM NAMEN VON DEN MENSCHEN DIESER WELT, UND IM NAMEN VON GOTT, ICH MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE YONDAIME HOKAGE VON KONOHAGAKURE VERSIEGLE DEN NEUN SCHWÄNZIGEN FUCHS, KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, IN DIESES MÄDCHEN, IHR NAME IST SAKURA HARUNO!"

Und in einem blendenden Blitz aus Licht, das Monster, bekannt als Kyuubi, verschwand in der jungen Sakura Haruno.

Fortsetzung Folgt…


	2. Schutzengel

Kapitel 2: **Schutzengel**

_5 Jahre später …_

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte die dunkle Gasse entlang. Die drohenden Schreie, die ihr galten, konnte sie ganz deutlich hören.

Ihre Absichten waren ihr sofort klar … Sie wollten sie umbringen.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen und strömten über genau 3 identische Male auf jeder Seite ihrer Wangen und machten die beinahe unsichtbaren Male sichtbarer als sonst, als sie um ihr Leben rannte. Gejagt von einer Menschenmasse, bewaffnet mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln, die sie aus irgendeinem Grund jagten.

„_Was hab ich getan?" _dachte Sakura Haruno als sie durch die Mondhellen Straßen Konohas rannte.

Ihre Kleidung was zerfetzt und schmutzig. Das war alles was sie bieten konnte und das war schon wenig, gerade genug um sie davor zu bewahren nackt zu sein. Ihr Outfit bestand aus einem alten Roten T-Shirt mit Schmutzflecken und Löchern, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und mehrere Größen zu groß war. Den unteren Teil ihres Körpers bedeckte eine abgeschnittene Trainingshose, welche ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Sie war eigentlich für einen Erwachsenen gemacht. Das ganze wurde zusammengehalten von einem Stück Seil das Sakura im Abfall gefunden hatte. Sie trug keine Schuhe und ihre Harre die zusammengeknotet mit Ästen und Zweigen waren gingen ihr bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens und waren immer schmutzig.

Sakuras weiche weiße Haut war überseht mit kleinen Schnitten und Kratzern. Ihr Körper zitterte in der kalten Nacht und ihr Blut tröpfelte aus ihren frischen Wunden. Ihr Herz und Puls raste, Tränen strömten aus ihren Smaragdgrünen Augen und niemand auf der Welt sorgte sich um sie. Sie war alleine niemand kümmerte sich um sie, niemand _wollte_ sich kümmern.

Sakura stoppte und sah sich um. Sie konnte niemanden mehr sehen oder hören.

Sie seufzte erleichtert und schaute auf den Vollmond über ihr.

„Oh Gott" Sagte Sakura, „Warum werde ich so gehasst? Was hab ich getan damit ich das verdiene? Ich habe nichts mehr auf dieser Welt, ich schaffe das nicht mehr. Gott, bitte schick mir einen Schutzengel der mich beschützt. I – Ich" Schluchzte Sakura. „Ich weiß nicht was ich getan habe und ich kann so nicht mehr leben! Ich brauche deine Hilfe um mein Leiden zu beenden! Ich brauche dich Gott, so bitte nur – nur" schluchzte sie wieder, „Nur ein bisschen Hilfe Go-"

„DORT IST SIE!" hörte Sakura, schreien vom Ende der Straße. „DA IST DIE KLEINE DÄMONEN HURE DIE MEINEN BRUDER GETÖTET HAT!!"

Sakura drehte sich um und sah die wütende Menschenmenge, von der sie dachte entkommen zu sein, sie flüchtete um die nächste Ecke und keuchte vor Angst.

Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte auf den Hokage Turm zu. Dort war ein kleiner Spalt bei den Fels-Gesichtern wo sie lebte und sich leicht verstecken konnte, aber sie musste erst einmal so lange überleben um bis dahin zu kommen.

„KOMM ZURÜCK DU VERDAMMTER DÄMON!" hörte Sakura die hasserfüllten Worte die man ihr zurufen, aber sie schaute nicht zurück, sie würde es nicht standhalten in deren Augen zu sehen. Diese Hasserfüllten Augen mit diesem eisigen Blick.

Sie bog um die nächste Ecke. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, sie war so nah, sie konnte schon den Turm sehen und für einen Moment hatte sie ein beruhigendes Gefühl, als die den einen Platz, der sie vor ihren sichern Tod schützen würde, sehen konnte.

„_Ich bin so nah!" _Dachte Sakura mit einem Lächeln. _„Ich kann es schaffen!"_

Sie erhöhte nochmal ihre Geschwindigkeit als sie den Turm erreichte. Sie sprintete zu dem gegenüberliegendem kleinem Spalt in der Klippe, das sie ihr zu Hause nannte. Zu Schutz und zu Sicherheit und zu… fünf ANBU Einheiten!?

In Sakuras Bahn standen die fünf größten ANBU Einheiten die sie je gesehen hat.  
Sie kam ins Rutschen und blieb genau vor ihnen stehen, dann sah sie mit angsterfüllten Augen zu ihnen hinauf. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Maske auf dem immer ein anderes Tier abgebildet war.  
Ausgehend von links nach rechts sah sie eine Hunde Maske, eine Bären Maske, eine Katzen Maske, eine Kojoten Maske und eine Adler Maske. Sie alle hatten dieselben schwarzen Umhänge an, bis auf den mit der Katzen Maske in der Mitte, seine war in Brauntönen.

„W-Wa-Was-wo-woll-wollt-ich-ihr-vo-von-mi-mir?" Wisperte Sakura.

In diesem Moment kam die Menschenmenge um die Ecke, sie wurde langsamer und stellte sich um die Gruppe.

„Was wir wollen? Sagte der mit der Bären Maske. „Wir," Er zeigte zu die ANBU Einheiten und die Menschenmenge, „Wollen deinen Kopf du Dämonen Abschaum!" Dem folgte lautes Geschrei der Zustimmung aus der Menge.

„YA! DAS STIMMT!" Schrie die Menge und begann Sachen wie Abfall auf Sakura zu werfen.

Sakura schluchzte und weinte vor Angst als Steine sie von allen Seiten trafen. Sie schreite vor Schmerzen und versuchte sich am Boden in der Embryonalstellung ihr Gesicht und Kopf vor den Steinen zu schützen, die nach ihr geworfen wurden.

„B-Bi-Bitte-Au-Aufh-Aufhören! I-Ich ha-habe-ga-gar-nic-nichts-ge-getan!" Schreite Sakura aus Verzweiflung. Und zu ihrer Verwunderung hörten die Steine auf sie zu treffen und der Schmerz wurde langsam weniger.

„Wir wollen deine Lügen nicht hören du dreckiges Stück scheiße!" Brüllte der Coyote und bekam dafür die Aufmerksamkeit von der Menschenmenge.

„A-Ab-Aber Ich" Versuchte Sakura sich zu verteidigen.

„Sei leise verdammter Dämon!" schrie der „Adler".

„Du hast hier kein Recht zu sprechen du Mörder!" Bellte der mit der Hunde Maske.

„Aber Ich hab nichts-" Versuchte Sakura wieder zu sprechen.

„Ruhe!" Sagte „Katze" schließlich. „Damen und Herren von Konha, Ich frage sie und sie entscheiden was hier passiert!" Alle Augen waren nun auf „Katze" gerichtet.

„Soll ich „Katze", ANBU Blacks Ops captain , dieses Mädchen" Er zeigte auf Sakura „Freilassen, diese Nacht noch, und ihr mit den Schmerzen den wir ihr als Mahnung zugefügt haben aus der Stadt werfen und nie wieder rein lassen!?"

Dem folgten Pfiffe und Schreie von der Menge und den anderen ANBU Einheiten.

„Katze" hielt seine Arme hoch um, um Ruhe zu bitten.

„Oder" Sagte der Mann mit der Katzen Maske und zog ein Schwert aus seinem Umhang, „Soll ich sie umbringen, hier und jetzt?!"

Dieses Mal folgten Schreie der Zustimmung und der Freude seinen Worten.

„Gut dann" zischte „Katze", „Ich glaube es ist entschieden, dieser Dämon stirbt heute Nacht!"

„Übrigens" fügte „Katze" hinzu, „Wenn sie Fotos machen wollen, würde ich Sie bitten Ihre Kameras bereit zu machen … oh und versuchen Sie mich von meiner Schokoladenseite zu fotografieren.

„Katze" hob sein Schwert hoch in die Luft, und die Blitze der Kameras gingen los.

Sakura wartete am Boden zusammengerollt, ihren Kopf schützend, auf den Schmerz.

„_Du beendest meinen Schmerz, nicht wahr Gott? Ich habe dich gefragt es auf dem oder dem anderen Weg zu tun, nun gut, du hast dich wohl für den anderen entschieden."_ Dachte Sakura als sie sich auf ihr Ende vorbereitete.

„Fertig oder nicht du widerlicher Dämon," Schrie „Katze" und machte sein Schwert bereit, „ Hier kommt die Hölle!" Und er schwang sein Schwert mit der Absicht ihren Kopf abzuschneiden.

Sakura schloss ihre Augen und nahm, wie sie dachte ihren letzten Atemzug. Aber was kam, war nicht das was sie erwartet hatte.

Sie wartete auf den Schmerz des Schwertes, wenn es in Ihren Körper eindringen würde, aber stattdessen hörte man das Geräusch von Metall das auf Metall trifft, eine keuchenden und erschütternde Menge, und eine ruhige, besänftigende Stimme.

„Es ist OK, Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sie dich verletzten."

Sakura öffnete langsam ihre Augen und schaute hinauf, auf eine Figur die über ihr Stand, mit einem Kunai in der Hand um sie vor dem Schwert zu schützen.

„Katze" sprang zurück und lies seine Waffe fallen.

„Ehrenwerter Sohn des Yondaime! I – Ic – Ich …!" Stammelte „Katze", ging in die Knie und verbeugte sein Gesicht, bis auf den Boden, vor den Jungen.

„Sei leise „Katze"!" Sagte der Junge, „Denk nicht einmal eine Sekunde daran, dass ich diesen Versuch das Mädchen umzubringen erlauben werde, und das du ungestraft davon kommen wirst."

„A-A-Ab-Aber sie, Ich meine Ich …!" „Katze" war verängstigt da er nicht wusste was mit ihm passieren wird.

„Ich dachte ich habe gesagt SEI LEISE!" Schrie er wütend. „Ihr alle, los geht nach Hause! Mein Vater dreht sich gerade im Grabe um wegen euch! Und ihr wagt es euch Dorfbewohner von Konoha zu nennen!" Er spuckte auf den Boden. „Und jetzt geht, Ich werde mich Morgen um euch fünf kümmern." Er schaute auf die ANBU die sich vor ihm hingekniet haben.

Die Menge zerstreute sich daraufhin und nur Sakura und ihr Retter blieben übrig.

Der Junge drehte sich langsam um und schaute mit Besorgnis in seinen Augen auf Sakura. Sie waren Kristallblau und sein Haar stachelig und goldblond. Sein Shirt war weiß und ein Orangener Wirbel war auf der Vorderseite. Seine Hosen waren dunkelblau wie seine Sandalen. Aber was wirklich Sakuras Aufmerksamkeit bekam waren diese drei identischen Male an jeder Wange, genau wie ihre, nur waren seine dunkler und konnten man so leichter sehen als ihre.

„Wer-wer bist du?" Fragte Sakura als sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre eigenen Male fuhr.

Ein Fuchs ähnliches Lächeln breitete sich über das Gesicht des Jungen aus als er sagte, „Ich? Mein Name ist Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Und du schaust als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen." Naruto hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Sakura starrte in Ehrfurcht auf diesen Jungen namens Naruto der vor ihr stand und errötete, was ihre Male stark betonte.

„Hay! Ich habs gerade bemerkt, du hast ja Male genau wie meine!" Sagte Naruto während er von Ohr zu Ohr grinste und ihr immer noch die Hand hinhielt.

Sakura lächelte zurück und nickte.

„Ja, genau wie meine." Sagte Sakura mit einem Lächeln.

„Weißt du, dass du eine wirklich niedliche Stimme hast, um … sag wie ist dein Name?" Naruto hatte ganz vergessen sie zu fragen.

„Mein Name ist Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Antwortete Sakura immer noch mit Ehrfurcht vor dem Jungen der vor ihr stand.

„Gut dann Sakura-chan willst du, dass wir beste Freunde sind?" Fragte Naruto mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und immer noch seine Hand hinhaltend vor ihr stehend.

Sakura errötete völlig als er das Suffix sagte und dachte zu sich selbst, _„Mein Schutzengel."_

Und mit diesem Gedanken zog Sakura ihren Ersten und Besten Freund in eine riesige Umarmung und sagte, „Ja, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wurde richtig rot im Gesicht und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Gut wir sollten dich warscheinlich nach Hause bringen Sakura-chan, wo wohnst du eigentlich? Ich werde dich begleiten wenn du willst." Sagte Naruto.

„Um … Ich lebe dort drüben Naruto-kun." Sagte Sakura während sie zu dem Spalt in den Steingesichtern zeigte.

„Wo Sakura-chan? Ich sehe dort kein Haus und wo zum Teufel waren deine Eltern während das hier abging, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke? Fragte Naruto während er sich darüber wunderte, welche Eltern nicht für ihr Kind da sein würden wenn es in solchen Schwierigkeiten wäre.

Er dachte an seine Mutter und wie sie immer für ihn da war. Selbst wenn sie beschäftigt war Opa-S. mit seiner Arbeit als Hokage zu helfen. Seine Mutter würde immer Zeit finden ihn zu helfen wenn er sie wirklich brauchen würde. Es ist aber nicht so als würde sie ihn bemuttern, sie lässt ihn mit Freunden spielen und sie lässt ihn immer zu Ende kämpfen, falls er mal in einen Kampf kommt, und sie würde ihn immer unterstützen und er war sicher, dass wenn er in eine Situation wie die von Sakura kommen würde, würde sie da sein und ihn Retten, wie jede sorgende Mutter. Und eine Sache wusste auch das ganze Dorf, dass du dich _niemals_ mit Kushina Uzumaki anlegen solltest, oder du willst in die Hölle wo sie dich letztendlich hinschicken würde.

Und sein Vater, gut … du kannst ihm nicht die Schuld geben nicht hier zu sein, _„Ich meine er hat eine gute Ausrede nach allem." _Dachte Naruto als er sich erinnerte was für Geschichten seine Mutter ihm über seinen Tod erzählte und wie er das ganze Dorf gerettet hat.

„M-Meine Eltern." Sakura begann Tränen zu vergießen als sie Sprach. „Sie starben kurz nachdem ich geboren wurde. Mein Vater wurde bei der Fuchs Dämonen Attacke zertrampelt und meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt." Sie schluchzte als sie sich erinnerte was die Dame aus dem Waisenhaus zu ihr gesagt hat kurz bevor sie rausgeworfen wurde weil sie, „Ein schlechter Einfluss für die anderen Kinder wäre." Und das weil sie versucht hat, Freunde zu finden.

„Oh mein Gott, E-Es tut mir leid, Ich wusste nicht. Bitte vergib mir Sakura-chan." Sagte Naruto und umschließte Sakura in eine warme und mitfühlende Umarmung.

Als sie ihn zurück umarmte wackelten sie rückwärts, und knuddelten sich als Sakura das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lies.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Sakura wieder und schaute auf Naruto auf. „Es ist OK Naruto-kun, Mir geht es gut." Sagte Sakura. „Und danke dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast und mein Freund bist."Und das erste Mal seit sie sich erinnern kann lachte sie, nicht weil sie entkommen ist, sondern weil sie einen Freund hat, der sich um sie sorgte und für sie da war.

„So Sakura-chan wo wohnst du dann, wenn du nicht mit deinen Eltern lebst?" Naruto machte eine Pause um noch einmal zu überlegen. „Oh nein du lebst aber nicht im Waisenhaus oder?!" Er schrie nun. „Nein, nein ich erlaube es dir einfach nicht an einem Platz wie diesem zu leben! Nein! Nein! Niemals!"

„Keine Angst Naruto-kun," Sagte Sakura beruhigend. „Ich wurde rausgeschmissen aus dem Rattennest als ich zwei Jahre alt war, seit dem lebe ich in diesem Spalt bei den Steingesichtern, du musst dir keine Sorg-"

„WAAAS!! ICH WERDE AUF KEINEM FALL ZULASSEN DAS MEINE BESTE FREUNDIN IN SO EINEM SCHRECKLICHEN PLATZ LEBT!!"

„Aber Naruto-kun las es mich dir zeigen, es ist nicht so schlecht." Sagte Sakura mit einem lächeln. Sie hatte die Unwissenheit ihres Alters. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, dass Menschen in Wohnungen in der Größe von Villen lebten und war sicher, dass alle Menschen der Welt in Wohnungen in der Größe von ihrer lebten, vielleicht ein bisschen größer, aber nicht viel.

Sakura nahm einen immer noch hysterischen Naruto am Arm und zog ihn zu dem Eingang ihres kleinen Zuhauses.

Vor dem Eingang drückte sie ihn leicht auf die Knie und zeigte hinein, „Schau Naruto-kun, es ist nicht so schlecht, und es ist sogar ein bisschen gemütlich." Sakura lächelte ihn an.

Naruto spähte in den dunklen Spalt im Stein uns sah in eine kleine Höhle. In der Höhle sah er was Sakura ihm als „gemütliches" zu Hause erzählt hat. Es war ein einfacher kleiner Platz an dem Naruto nur drei Dinge ausmachen konnte.

Er sah ein kleines rosafarbiges Häschen, das rote Knöpfe als Augen hatte. Die Ohren hingen schlaff an den Seiten herunter und unter dem linken Arm kam irgendeine Füllung heraus, weshalb es so aussah als wäre er vom Müll, wo er warscheinlich her war. Der Hase saß auf einer alten Bettdecke, sie wäre warscheinlich normalerweise weiß, aber diese hatte eine gelbliche Farbe, weil sie schon so alt war, und Löcher, wobei einige schon geflickt worden sind. Als letztes sah Naruto, neben der Bettdecke und dem Hasen, ein Bild mit einem Rahmen. Das Glas war zerbrochen und die Goldene Farbe die den Rahmen zierte war an einigen Stellen abgesplittert. Das Bild war zerknittert und verbleicht, es zeigte einen Mann und eine Frau. Er erkannte den Mann von dem Bild als einen pensionierten ANBU Anführer. Er nahm an, dass er der Vater sein muss. Die Frau die neben ihm stand war wirklich schön und er bemerkte, dass sie dieselbe Haarfarbe wie Sakura hatte und einen Babybauch. Sie musste Sakuras Mutter sein.

Die zwei waren Hand in Hand und der Kopf der Frau lag auf der Schulter des Mannes. Die freie Hand des Mannes lag auf dem Bauch, die beiden sahen sehr verliebt aus, und schienen sich sehr auf die Geburt ihres Babys zu freuen. Es brachte Naruto zum Weinen, zu wissen, dass der Traum, eine glückliche Familie zu werden von einem wahnsinnigen Fuchs Dämonen in einer einzigen Oktober Nacht zerstört wurde.

„N-Naruto-kun, geht es dir gut?" Fragte Sakura schwächlich, als sie die Tränen sah.

„Y-Ya" Schniefte Naruto, als er sich die Tränen wegwischte. „Komm Sakura-chan nimm dein Zeug und las uns gehen."

„Wo gehen wir hin Naruto-kun?" Fragte Sakura.

„Zu mir." Antwortete Naruto. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du noch einen Tag so lebst, also nimm deinen Hasen, deine Decke und das Bild und las uns nach Hause gehen. Du wirst bei uns Wohnen, mit meiner Mutter und mir und ich werde kein _nein_ als Antwort dulden. „Er lächelte sie mit seinem Fuchsgrinsen an.

Sakuras Augen weiteten sich und sie weinte Tränen aus Freude, als sie ihren neuen Freund umarmte, ihm aus tiefstem Herzen dankend.

„Das ist nichts Sakura-chan, nun nimm deine Sachen und las uns gehen." Sagte Naruto als sie sich umarmten.

Sakura brauchte nur ein par Sekunden um das Bild und _Mr. Wuggums _(Hase) in ihre Decke zu wickeln. Sie kriechte aus der Höhle heraus, ihr kleines Bündel tragend mit all ihrem Besitz und sie lächelte, ein Lächeln das selbst Satans Herz erwärmt hätte.

„Alles klar Sakura-chan? Bist du bereit?" Fragte Naruto.

„Ja, Naruto-kun las uns gehen." Antwortete Sakura immer noch lächelnd.

„OK, na dann." Sagte Naruto während er sie wie eine Braut hochhebte, wobei Sakura völlig errötete.

Naruto sprang von Dach zu Dach als sie zur anderen Seite der Stadt reisten wo Narutos Haus war.

Sakura schaute zu Naruto rauf, mit Bewunderung in ihren Augen. Er war ihr bester Freund und sie wusste das Gott ihm aus einem Grund gesandt hat. Sie kuschelte sich in Narutos Brust und der Schlaf nahm sie langsam in Träume voll von ihrem Schutzengel.

Fortsetzung Folgt…


End file.
